marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Illustrated Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** (Servant of the Lords of Chaos) Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Shaarilla's father (dead necromancer) * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * People of Myyrrhn * People of the Silent Land * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** *** *** East **** *** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Messiah | Writer2_1 = Jim Starlin | Penciler2_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker2_1 = Jim Starlin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Messiah Supporting Characters: * Unnamed soldiers of both parties Antagonists: * Unnamed soldier Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Belly of the Beast | Writer3_1 = Rick Veitch | Penciler3_1 = Rick Veitch | Inker3_1 = Rick Veitch | Colourist3_1 = Rick Veitch | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * John Isaac Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = One Cell At a Time | Writer5_1 = Ken Macklin | Penciler5_1 = Ken Macklin | Inker5_1 = Ken Macklin | Colourist5_1 = Ken Macklin | Letterer5_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The End | Writer6_1 = Arthur Suydam | Penciler6_1 = Arthur Suydam | Inker6_1 = Arthur Suydam | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Highwire | Writer7_1 = Paul Kirchner | Penciler7_1 = Paul Kirchner | Inker7_1 = Paul Kirchner | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Pit Stop | Writer8_1 = Lee Marrs | Penciler8_1 = Lee Marrs | Inker8_1 = Lee Marrs | Colourist8_1 = Lee Marrs | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "While the Gods Laugh" is adapted from the novella "While the Gods Laugh" (a story of ) by English author Michael Moorcock. * "Belly of the Beast" is the fifth chapter of Abraxas and the Earthman. * "One Cell At a Time" is a Doctor Watchstop story. * "The End" is a Cholly and Flytrap story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}